Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth is an old friend to the Wayne Family and now serves as Bruce Wayne's Bodyguard, he has served with the position of the Wayne's butler for many years. When a mugger murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne, Alfred was placed as the legal guardian to their son Bruce. When Bruce grew up and began a quest to single handedly rid his city of crime and corruption as the fearsome vigilante "Batman", Alfred readily assisted him in this one-man war on crime. Biography Early Life Alfred was born in England, in the middle of the 20th century. Alfred grew up into military service in the British Armed Forces and became apart of the SAS, the British special forces where he received training in several areas such as weapons, intelligence gathering, medicine and piloting all sorts of vehicles and aircraft. Alfred's service ended when he was honorably discharged from the military. Wayne Family Service At some point, he moved to the United States of America, and became the Bodyguard to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, billionaires from Gotham City. Sometime later, they had their only child, Bruce, whom Alfred would come to mentor. In 1981, the Wayne's were murdered by a mugger, whilst taking Bruce to see a showing of "The Mark of Zorro" at the Aragon Theatre. Alfred was placed as the legal guardian to Bruce. The young boy's anger at the death of his parents and the blame he placed on himself was apparent to see, and he proclaimed that he would rid Gotham of the criminal and the corrupt, and asked Alfred for his help. Alfred became Bruce's legal guardian and the rest of the Wayne's personal servant's left their service so only Alfred remained to take care of Bruce. Creating the Batman Staying true to his word, Bruce secretly dedicated his life to ridding Gotham of criminals and keeping everybody safe. Using Alfred's extensive knowledge of military weapons, vehicles and intelligence from his previous life in the British Armed Forces, Bruce and Alfred began to create custom built vehicles and suits that Bruce would use as "the Batman". Over 20 years, Alfred assisted Bruce in fighting crime against the harsh criminals of Gotham such as the Joker, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc and Deadshot. Together, they built the Batmobile, Batwing, Batsuits and a whole assortment of gadgets over years of trial and error. Bruce's War with Superman Alfred assisted Bruce in tracking down a person called the 'White Portugese', who Bruce said was planning on bringing a dirty bomb into Gotham City. After Bruce tracked down Cesar Santos, a low level Trafficker to no avail, Bruce got the name of Anatoli Knyazev who operated out of the Port of Gotham. Alfred showed Bruce the front page of the Gotham Gazette, saying that Bruce was changing. Bruce denied that anything had changed but Alfred pointed to the fact that the world was very much changed now with the appearance of Superman and that even good men turn cruel. Bruce tracked Knyazev to a fight club and cloned his phone before going through his call logs. Alfred came to the Glasshouse the following morning as Bruce awoke with a random girl in his bed. Alfred went through Bruce's post to find a letter from Alexander Luthor, Jr. inviting Bruce to a party at the Metropolis Library. Bruce said that Knyazev is working with Luthor and Alfred insisted that Bruce get the information as Bruce Wayne, not Batman. Alfred drew up the schematics of the Library and where to find the mainframe where they can hack LexCorp Industries systems, guiding Bruce through an earpiece. As the hacker took a few minutes, Alfred told Bruce to go enjoy the party and wait. Bruce had his hacker stolen by the mysterious Diana, but she later handed it him back after realizing it was military grade encrypted. Bruce found the White Portugese in Luthor's files, and as Alfred was working on the damaged Batmobile, could see Bruce was lying. Questioning what the White Portugese really was, Bruce revealed his real plan. To steal a large piece of Kryptonite that Luthor had found which he would use to kill Superman. Alfred argued that Superman wasn't their enemy, but Bruce argued back saying that even good guys turn evil, referencing their history with Gotham's villains. Loyal as ever, Alfred still worked with Bruce as the latter was going to kill Superman, while he did not trust his master's judgement. Bruce's speech of his ancestors being involved in hunting animals also attributed to the manner of which he wanted to kill Superman, thus his creation of the Kryptonite Spear, which only made Alfred acknowledge how far Bruce had fallen into cruelty, saying "So falls the House of Wayne". As Batman duelled Superman in Gotham, Alfred listened in on the comms. As Superman revealed to Batman that Luthor planned for the two to fight and try to kill each other, Alfred started tracking Knyazev who was holding Superman's Human mother Martha Kent hostage. Alfred tracked Knyazev to a warehouse in the port of Gotham and informed Batman who left to find Martha. As Batman took out the guards with the Batwing, Batman left the remote control flying to Alfred from the Batcave as he entered the warehouse to take out the guards inside. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Leadership * Military Protocol * Tactical Analysis * Medicine: A former field medic, Alfred is capable of performing minor surgery and stitching wounds for the members of the Batman Family. * Acting: He can work undercover on cases for Batman. * Mimicry: His ability for vocal mimicry means he can impersonate Bruce Wayne on the telephone convincingly. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Outsiders members Category:Military Personnel Category:Soldiers Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Batman Family Category:Butlers